


A Witch’s Touch

by BastetTheWritingCat



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adashi Week 2018, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fluff, M/M, adashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-07-11 09:37:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15969668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BastetTheWritingCat/pseuds/BastetTheWritingCat
Summary: The life of a witch is never dull, especially if love is involved.OrMagic AU in which both Adam and Shiro have magic.





	1. Sweater Weather

_ Takashi was putting the final touches to a sweater. _

 

The Voltron Coalition, the biggest association of witches, was really diverse, you could find many kinds of witches: garden witches, healers, curse breakers, among many others. To start understanding witches you had to know that regardless of the type of magic a witch favored, for a fully realized witch magic was everywhere. With the right amount of knowledge and materials a witch could use their talents to accomplish anything.   

 

_ A sweater for his boyfriend.  _

 

Magic had many uses, and Shiro had deemed needle work the best suited for himself. It seem like such a mundane thing: embroidery, needlepoint, cross stitching, crocheting… but he was one of the most powerful witches of the Coalition and part of the Order of the Lions. Every stitch, every pattern was done with purpose, filled with quintessence and  _ meaning _ .

 

_ With small lions on the hem. For courage and protection. _

 

When he first entered the Garrison to start his magical schooling many were sceptical about how he chose to apply his talent. Until they realized whatever Takashi made had  _ power _ . The blankets he did for Charms? Perfect to keep you warm and safe from nightmares at night. The crochet mug cover he did for Applied Healing? Perfect to multiply the effects of whatever healing drug you served on that mug. The ugly pillow case he embroidered for Defense? It could deflect small curses, somehow. 

 

_ The lions were in Aqua, for healing. Olive green for peace. Light blue for tranquility. Silver for positivity. Light red for love. _

 

Nowadays everyone seem to want to have something made by… “Takashi! Are you home?” 

 

A knock on the door and the calling of his name startled Shiro out of his train of thought. Looking up from the just wrapped sweater, Shiro quickly snapped his fingers to open the door. “Is open now Adam! You can come in!”

 

Adam hastily made his way into the apartment and started removing his gloves and scarf . “Damn ‘Kashi, I have been outside for the past ten minutes! What are you working on that had you so distracted?”

 

Making his way out of his study Shiro gave Adam an apologetic smile and a hug. “Christmas presents.”   

 

Adam returned the hug and kissed him lightly. “I finished mine yesterday. I didn’t want to rush it next week. Any chance you give me a clue about my gift? Is it a scarf? I love your scarfs!”

 

Shiro only laughed at the questions and started pushing Adam towards the kitchen. “I’m not telling you anything about your gift, love, but maybe I can interest you in some hot chocolate?”

 

Still cold from the cold wind outside and too lazy to apply a warming charm on himself, Adam made no protest and let Shiro guide him to one of the stools next to the counter. “Can’t blame me for trying, ‘Kashi. And chocolate sounds perfect!”

 

Later, as he dozed off in front of the fireplace cuddling with Adam he thought of the sweater with the lion pattern, safely hidden in his study and decided to work on a matching scarf the next day.  


	2. Space

Shiro was exhausted, his birthday was today and everyone had make sure to shower him with gifts and surprises the whole week. Broom racing with Keith on Monday, fancy homemade lunch with Hunk on Tuesday, movie night with the Holts on Wednesday, laser tag with Lance on Thursday, drinks and dancing on Friday with his friends from the Garrison and yesterday Allura and Coran had taken the team to an amusement park so all of them could celebrate together. 

 

By the time the actual date came around on Sunday he was ready to spend the day in bed, cuddling with Adam and dressed in a pair of comfortable pajamas.

 

Thank the Ancients Adam knew him better than his own wand and had arranged for them to have a quiet Sunday at home. A movie marathon and breakfast in bed. It was perfect.

 

“Takashi?” At Adam’s nervous tone Shiro looked away from the tv  screen and put a bit of distance between them so he could look at Adam’s face.   

 

“Is there anything wrong?” Adam just gave him a quick kiss and stood up. He quickly took something out of the pocket of his coat and jumped back into bed.

 

Adam grabbed his hands and put a little black box on them, then covered his hands and the box with his own. “Takashi, we have know each other for ten years now and we have been together for four of them. Every moment with you has been an adventure and I don't regret any of them, nor the good nor the bad. Since you hit me in the head with your broomstick on first year I knew you were special and… I guess what I'm trying to say is that I’m extremely glad that you are here with me and that I would love to spend this birthday and all your other birthdays with you, celebrating your life and showing you how much I love. So… Takashi Shirogane, would you do me the honor of marrying me?”

 

At this point Adam let go of his hands and with trembling fingers and tears in his eyes Shiro opened the tiny black box. On the inside stood a gold chain with a small star charm and a beautiful engagement ring with a rose quartz.

 

Shiro took the chain out of the box and traced the ring and charm. On the inside of the ring were small runes, for health and protection alongside the date they met. He picked a glance at Adam, who was watching him expectantly, clenching and unclenching his hands. His face was red and he was biting his bottom lip.

 

The shock of the proposal was starting to fade and Takashi didn’t have to think it twice. He smiled at Adam and took one of his hands on his. “I would love to spend the rest of this life and the next one by your side Adam. I love you.”

 

Adam’s whole face brightened immediately and happy tears started to fall from his eyes. He took his glasses off and tried to get rid of the tears while answering. “I love you too ‘kashi. Let me help you with the chain?”

 

Shiro gave him the chain and turn around, Adam put his glasses back on and proceed to put it on and then hug him from behind. He gave him a couple of kisses on the neck and shoulder and Shiro let out a happy sigh. “Would you like to see your birthday present now ‘Kashi?”

 

Shiro tried to turn around to question Adam but he tightened the embrace and gave him another kiss, resigned Shiro got comfortable again and asked him about his present.  “This wasn’t my birthday present then?”

 

Adam gave a nervous laugh at that. “Kinda. Sorta. The charm is the present. I have been working on both for a while and in the end I decided to pop the question and give you both the ring and charm together. I know you love space and I love how happy it makes you to talk about the stars and everything you can find out there so…” Adam took the charm in one of his hands and let his magic flow through the charm, activating the runes on it. 

 

A soft gasp escaped Shiro’s lips, magic had flowed in waves from the charm in less than a second and transform everything around them. Shiro was no longer sitting in his room, instead it was like they were floating in space, thousands of stars and celestials bodies surrounding them. Everything looked so real. “Adam...” Shiro whispered. “What…?”

 

“It’s… a projection of the stars. It took a long time but I was able to program Pidge’s whole celestial chart on the charm, you just have to let your magic flow through the charm as if it was a wand and think about a constellation and the charm will project it around you. If you don't have an specific one in mind it will show a random one.” 

 

Shiro turned around, and surrounded by the vast of the universe kissed Adam several times, whispering thank yous and I love yous in between each kiss. “Best day ever...” Adam couldn't agree more. 


	3. Morning Routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mornings were never quiet back at the Garrison.

“Quiznak!”

 

Takashi rubbed his eyes and let out a yawn, extremely confused. “Adam?” He turn to look to the other side of the bed and found it empty. The two of them had fallen asleep on his bed the previous night while studying. The curtains of his bed were still drawn but from the noises outside it seemed Adam and Matt were already up and about. A quick time spell showed him it was only 8:00 a.m. so they still had time before their 11:00 a.m. class started.

 

“I can’t find it! Matt move, I have to check under your pillow!”

 

“Why would it be under my pillow?” Still sleepy Shiro pushed down a sigh, Matt and Adam were always loud in the mornings.

 

“I don't know! Why were your glasses on my shoes?” A thump and another curse, when he finally found the motivation to get up and open the curtains he saw Matt on the floor and Adam frantically going through his bed. 

 

With the most serious expression he could managed Matt answered before summoning his glasses from Adam’s shoes. “Fairies”

 

Adam paused his search for a second at that. “What… no! Fairies don't move out stuff at night!”

 

“Ghost then.”

 

Seeing the expression of incredulity and frustration on Adam’s face Shiro decided to intervene. “What’s happening?” 

 

Adam just let out a growl at the question and used a levitation spell to lift himself up and look on top of Matt’s bed. 

 

“Adam can’t find his potions homework. He claims he left the vial on his nightstand before going to bed the other day but is not there and he doesn’t want to use a summoning spell in fear of breaking the vial in the process like last time.” After that Matt got up and started looking for the vial in the pile of stuff on one of their tables. 

 

The amount of misplaced stuff around the room was getting ridiculous and a little troubling so they had agree to accept Veronica’s offer of helping them “clean that nido de chuchos” next weekend. She had been itching to clean the place since the end of first year and the glint in her eyes when they finally asked her to do it promised a really interesting weekend. Maybe they should had let her do it years ago but the face she had made when their answer to her offer was mastering the summoning charm to get anything lost without organizing the place was priceless. 

 

Takishi frowned when he saw Adam check under Matt’s bed. He had to admit that between their various extracurricular activities and general absentmindness the last time their room was organized was the first day of first year, four years ago. Plus, they were teenagers without a parental unit nearby, so could anyone really blame them?

 

His train of thought was interrupted when he felt himself levitate and land on a chair close to his bed. Adam was checking his bed now. 

 

Even though “treasure hunting” was common for them in the mornings it was rare for Adam to forget where he had placed his things, even in their messy room. 

 

With the almost eidetic memory he had he was sure Adam had, indeed, left the vial on his nightstand before going to bed…. unless…

 

“Hey Adam, did you check my nightstand already?” Shiro asked, already moving to check.

 

Both Matt and Adam paused at that and groaned. Adam had fallen asleep in Shiro’s bed pretty much the whole week, which meant he probably left the vial on Shiro’s nightstand, not his. Both waited for the longest five seconds until Shiro turned around with a vial filled with a purple liquid. Matt left out a sign of relief and Adam ran to him, gave him a quick peck on the lips and took the vial from his hands. 

 

“Thank you ‘Kashi! I’m gonna turn this in right away!” Adam didn’t wait for a reply and bolted out of the room.

 

Shiro blused and lift a hand to his lips, smiling. He still wasn’t used to Adam displaying such affection. Their relationship not even a month old.                           

 

“Hey Shiro, how long do you think is gonna take him to realize he is not wearing pants?” Matt asked, mirth and amusement in his eyes. 

 

A scream filled the air a moment later.

 

“I think he just did.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those wondering, "nido de chuchos" is an spanish expression, it means that a place looks really disorganised and/or dirty and it roughly translates to “dog’s nest”.


	4. Carl Sagan

_“Personally, I would be delighted if there were a_ _life after death_ _, especially if it permitted me to continue to learn about this world and others, if it gave me a chance to discover how history turns out.”_

_Carl Sagan_

 

 

It was almost midnight and both Adam and Shiro were finishing a chart for astronomy, eyes on their telescope's lenses. Tonight was perfect for stargazing, the sky was clear, no cloud in sight. The crisp air was full with the sound of rustling paper and a few cicadas singing in the distance. 

 

Adam took a deep breath and look at his notes before blurting out a question. “Shiro, do you think there is life after death?

 

Shiro gave Adam a quick look before going back to his telescope. “Why do you ask?” Adam let out a sigh, rearranged his notes a couple of times and finally slumped on his chair again.

 

“The history Professor said something that got me thinking. Souls, reincarnation, necromancy… those branches of magic are of no interest to me but… I wonder, If I could chose anything about my next life…”  

 

“If there is life after death, I would like to spend it with you.” 

 

Startled by the sudden interruption Adam turned to look at Shiro. “You would?” Shiro wasn’t looking at him, his gaze still locked on his telescope but even in the dark Adam could clearly see the bright blush on his cheeks and the smile on his lips.

 

“Yes.”

 

Adam felt a warm sensation  in his chest and he was sure he was blushing now too. If there wasn’t life after death then he would make the most of his time with Shiro right now and if there was… “I would like that too.”

 

Shiro let a sigh of relief and smiled widely. “Good.”


	5. Homemade Cooking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro is not allowed to cook. Ever.

When Adam and Shiro finally moved together Adam realized there was one small problem. None of them knew how to cook. First few weeks were ok but Adam refused to go for the rest of their lives on take out and whatever food mama Holt send their way. And so Adam enrolled himself in cooking classes, which went surprisingly well. 

 

Adam enjoyed cooking, it came naturally to him. It was similar to potions but without the risk of turning purple or transforming your potions partner into a python (Matt still haven't let that one go). After six months Adam was pretty good at cooking and take out was ordered less and less at the apartment. Shiro loved it, homemade cooking reminded him of family dinners back in Japan and of the small personalized lunches his mom used to make him.

 

So all in all everything was good, until Shiro decided he needed to know how to cook too. Trying to teach Shiro how to cook was a disaster. Pans broke, food caught fire, things that were not supposed to explode self combusted and left scorching marks in the kitchen. The good side of it all was that both had ended up mastering a variety of cleaning charms rather quickly. 

 

Anything kitchen related didn't seem to agree with Shiro. Adam can clearly remember Shiro's first attempt at cooking breakfast, it started as a nice gesture for Adam’s birthday and ended up with him throwing up in the bathroom for half an hour until Allura arrived with some medicine. 

 

He could recall that time even a simple toast seemed to go wrong with him! It was almost as if he was cursed! (Spoiler: He wasn't). 

 

“Adam, you love me right?” He didn’t need to turn around to check, he just put down his coffee and sigh. He knew something was gonna go wrong after Shiro went into the kitchen fifteen minutes ago. Like an ominous feeling in the end. It was like a sixth sense now.

 

“The toaster is on fire, isn't it?” Shiro only laughed at that and casted a spell to extinguish the fire. 

 

Maybe his cooking was terrible, but even if both the kitchen and his stomach suffered from it, in the end the important thing was that he tried.

 

And Adam loved him for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was inspired by the lovely drawings @blehshi published on Instagram for day 3 and 5 of adashi week.
> 
> You can find the drawings here! https://www.instagram.com/blehshi/


	6. Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which our favorite couple decides to take a shortcut and it doesn't go as planned.

 

Long distance travel was not a new concept for witches. You only had to make a portal and jump. A minute later you would be in a far away place collecting rainbow fungus for cough syrup. Most witches used the teludav installed by the Olkari clan on the main magical cities and then used other short distance traveling methods to cover the rest of the way. Other, more adventurous souls prefered to make the portals themselves so they could get to their place of destination with just one jump.  

 

The thing was, portal making was not an exact science so unless you were from the Altean clan and had a natural predisposition for shapeshifting and portal making you could try to open a portal to the Magic University on Mexico and end up in the center of a Balmera mine on the other side of the planet.

 

Like Adam and Shiro.

 

Looking at the  scenery before him Adam could do nothing but sigh, the rocky landscape before him was beautiful and the Balmeran crystals were really useful in the study of runes (he was sooo gonna grab a few before leaving) but this, this was not ideal at all. “‘Kashi, I love you but your portal making skills are non-existent.” 

 

“So are yours.” No point in denying that. 

 

“True… so, what now?”

 

Shiro looked around for a second, trying to find his bag, which have landed a good 20 feet away from them. “We find out if there is a permanent portal near here and hope we are not too late for that 10 a.m. lecture”

 

Adam narrowed his eyes at Shiro before letting it go. Walking a bit to the left he sat down on a nearby rock. “We are  _ soooo _ missing that lecture”

 

Shiro just grabbed his bag and started making a GPS spell.  _ Bless Pidge and Hunk for coming up with that one. _ “Look at the bright side, at least we didn’t end up in the middle of the ocean or in a Yalmor  nest.” 

 

“Don’t jinx it Takashi.”

 

“I’m just saying.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone is wondering, they didn't make it to that lecture.


	7. Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A magical wedding takes place at the beach.

The wedding was being hosted at midnight during the new moon, with both friends and family at the beach. It had taken just a couple of months to plan and thanks to Coran most of the preparations had gone without a hinch. A couple of disagreements here and there but nothing mayor. Now it was time for the main event. Despite the bundle of nerves Adam had been for the last few months, he had never felt more at peace and sure about something in his entire lifetime. He was marrying Takashi Shirogane, the love of his life and he could not be happier. The first part of the ceremony had come and go without any trouble. Both the circle of witches they belonged to and their families had blessed the union in a short but meaningful ritual and now it was time for the vows.

 

Coran motioned both Keith and Matt to bring the rings, two silver bands with beautiful carvings Adam made himself. They put the rings and smiling at one another they took each other’s hands and waited patiently for Coran to tie them together with a bind made out of flowers and lace. 

 

Looking into each other’s eyes both reached for their magic and started their vows together. Soft words mingled with the sound of the ocean.

 

_ “I take you as my partner. My light. For this life and the next one.” _

 

Magic filled the air manifesting in sparks of color around them. The farther they went into their vows the more their voices seemed to mingle and become one.

 

_ “My body shall dance because of you. My heart shall beat because of you.”  _

 

Everyone was smiling and crying, you could feel the love and power behind each word. If anyone ever had any doubt about they belonging together it was completely gone now.

 

_ “My mind shall create because of you. My soul shall shine because of you.” _

 

Both could feel the power infused in the vows. A warm feeling, like sparks under their skin, traveled from their joined hands to the rest of their bodies and they could see and feel nothing but each other. It was like their souls were hugging.

 

_ “And I shall love because of you.” _

 

By the end of the vow the binding had burned away in bright but harmless blue flames. Without further ado Coran declared them married and Shiro wasted no time in pulling Adam into his arms to softly kiss him. Adam wrapped his arms around his shoulders without hesitation and responded to the kiss. In  the background everyone cheered and Adam could not be happier. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Arrives several weeks late with starbucks* 
> 
> Well, life got in the way of finishing this in time for the conclusion of Adashi week, but I finally managed to finish the last chapter and I'm extremely happy. Thank you all for reading and a million thanks to my beta, Coco you are amazing!


End file.
